


Little Reminders of Me

by BananaSixteen



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Travel, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/pseuds/BananaSixteen
Summary: “I’m wearing Itaru’s jacket! It smells like Itaru~” Itaru chuckled, “Does it smell bad?” “No! It smells like….hmmmm….whip cream?” “Whip cream? Like vanilla maybe?”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Little Reminders of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for Rarepair Week! Long Distance themed, slightly longer than my usual drabbles, please enjoy it! Oh, you can also follow my twitter at @BananasWriting if you want to see when I post something new! Okay~ Thank you for reading!!

Itaru was on a business trip for only 3 days, not too long of a trip and he also wasn’t that far away from Veludo Way so he could make it back in time to still go to rehearsal and be there in time for the show. As this was the first night of his 3 day trip, he got cozy in his hotel room using all his LP in any of his games that he missed on the way up here. As he finished, he went to his suitcase to get ready for bed only for the first thing on top to be a sankaku san plush. It made him chuckle as he knew exactly who left it there. Itaru placed it on his bed as he continued to dig through to get ready for the night.

The next morning, Itaru stopped by a convenience store to pick up something quick as breakfast before he went to a meeting. He chose an onigiri and an iced coffee drink,when he got to the cashier and opened his wallet, a small paper airplane fell out. He picked it up after paying, walking out he opened it to see a small note that read:

“Make sure you eat lots of onigiri and not just Calorie Mate bars!! Also, drink lots of water!!” along with a doodle of a triangle signature. He smiled as he folded it back into an airplane and tucked it back into his wallet. 

After his meeting, he decided to pick up his dinner from the convenience store again remembering the note in the back of his head as he grabbed a few onigiri along with a few snacks because he planned on spending the rest of the night gaming till the next day. As he stood in the elevator going up to his floor, he tucked his hand into his pants only to feel something squishy. He pulled the squishy object out, only for it to be a triangle eraser. Specifically, the sankaku kun mascot eraser that he’s used to seeing. 

He chuckled, “When did he find the time for this?” He continued to fiddle with it in his hand as he walked to his room, once he entered his room he placed it next to the Sankaku plush sitting on his bed. “Keep each other company while I play,okay?” Itaru laughed at himself to be talking to objects like they understood him. 

As he took off his suit, digging through his suitcase for his signature yellow jacket that he usually wears when he relaxes but all he found was an oversized green sweater with triangles on the front surrounding the font that said “35-M”. He recognized the sweater from a trip the company took back overseas, a certain light blue head wore it. He decided to put it on feeling quite cozy and surprised at how it was also oversized on him. 

As it got dark outside, Itaru’s hunger rose but right as he was about to put his phone down to eat, he got a phone call. “Hello?”  
“Itaru!!” His heart felt warm and he couldn’t help the instant smile spreading across his face, “Hi Misumi” 

“Itaru, did you find all my triangles?!” 

“I did, how did you hide them without me knowing?” 

He sat up on the bed, holding the plush and messing with it.

“Hehehe secret! Are you wearing my sweater?” Itaru’s face flushed, “It’s soft..”

“I’m wearing Itaru’s jacket! It smells like Itaru~” 

Itaru chuckled, “Does it smell bad?” 

“No! It smells like….hmmmm….whip cream?” 

“Whip cream? Like vanilla maybe?” 

“Yeah! It smells nice, makes me think of Itaru….” 

There was a silence on both lines. It was something they both never thought would be a problem since it was only 3 days but they both really missed the other being around. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow night, are you gonna wait for me?”

“Yeah! I won’t go to sleep till Itaru’s home!” 

He smiled, “Don’t lose sleep to wait for me, you can see me in the morning too.”

“Yeah but I want to be the first one to greet Itaru back home.."

His heart skipped a beat, “I’ll be back home soon. Just a couple more hours.” 

“Okay! I love you, Itaru!”

“I love you too.” Itaru hung up on the phone and plopped back onto the bed, “Just a couple more hours….” 

The next day, Itaru was on his way home as his toe was tapping with excitement, he was trying so hard to hide his excitement. It’s only been 3 days, he shouldn’t be so excited to see his boyfriend but here he was almost running to the door of the dorms along with a bag of souvenirs the others asked for. 

Right as he opened the door, he saw a flash of blue hair and tumbled to the floor. “Itaruuu!!!!!! Welcome home!” 

Misumi grabbed his face, kissing him as Itaru relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

As they pulled away, Misumi smiled wrapping his arms around Itaru’s neck, “I missed you.” Itaru chuckled, wrapping his arms around Misumi's waist tighter, “I missed you too.”


End file.
